


Together Forever

by iLazy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLazy/pseuds/iLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei is born an only child, and to cope with her father's general indifference towards her and the restrictions placed on females in general, she comes up with a male alter ego named Jaime. Cersei is only allowed to be a proper lady, but Jaime is a courageous knight. Cersei can't inherit Casterly Rock, but Jaime is her father's eldest son. Queen Cersei suffers abuse at the hands of her husband, but Robert would be afraid the fearsome Kingslayer. Jaime, who is brave and handsome and powerful and who loves Cersei more than anyone ever has.</p>
<p>ASoIaF kink meme Round 14 fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

She is born funny in the head but perfect in every other way. A golden crown and emeralds for eyes, she is a doll come to life. No one suspects that she hears voices and sees monsters.

Her parents love her, and she them but sometimes they love each other more than her. But that’s fine. It’s sometimes lonely when she has no one to go to when the monsters in her room curse her, but she is perfect. Perfect. Perfect. _Perfect_.

She is a lioness of Casterly Rock and no monsters will ever get her. 

“Jaime,” Cersei whispers to herself one night when the monsters in her room are too loud for her to ignore. He is her twin, her golden knight, her protector, her other half. No one will ever love her as much as Jaime.

The monsters become quiet when she says his name.

1.

They are four and are so a like that it is impossible to tell them apart.

Sometimes they switch clothing so Jaime can be the lady and Cersei the golden knight. Her mother calls her Jaime but Cersei knows that her beautiful lady mother can tell it’s her. Her father smiles at her, the special one that only she’s allowed to see, and asks her where Cersei is. 

The monsters don’t bother her anymore. Jaime sleeps with her, holding her hand throughout the night. “I love you Cersei.”

2.

They turn six and their life begins to change.

Jaime is handed a sword and Cersei is given a harp. Her father tells her she and Jaime can no longer switch outfits, but she does. Her mother tells her that Jaime can no longer sleep with her, but he does.

They were born together, they belong together.

She wears his shirt to bed so she can pretend he’s holding her on the nights when he can’t sneak into her room. Even if he’s not beside her, he’s with her. Nothing can keep them apart.

3.

Their beautiful mother dies when they are eight.

One of Cersei’s monsters devoured the baby inside their mother, ripping its way out to get to Cersei. She hates the little monster and when she’s alone with it, she pinches it until it screams and wails.

She’s forbidden to go near it. Jaime isn’t though because Jaime likes the little monster. He pities the creature, telling her that it’s not Tyrion’s fault that he was born that way. She dresses up as Jaime to see if she can understand.

Her father catches her and spanks her so hard that she cries.

Jaime holds her that night, kissing her and caressing her. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

4.

They are ten when their father tells her she will be married to Prince Rhaegar.

She draws a picture of her and the dragon prince. They are riding a golden dragon with red and black markings. Jaime asks her what she is drawing, and she lies to him for the first time. They were born together and belong together but she is meant to be Queen.

But Jaime will always be her golden knight.

He’ll never leave her side.

5.

They are fifteen when everything goes to hell.

It was sweet first. She and Jaime spend the night together after deciding that Jaime will join the Kingsguard, so he can be with her forever. She will have beautiful cubs with wings, never letting anyone know if they are Jaime’s or Rhaegar’s.

Her perfect dream shatters when Prince Rhaegar refuses to put aside his current wife and Jaime is ripped away from her.

He writes to her though. Tells her what happens, what the Mad King does. He tells her so much it’s as if she is there with him. His pain is her pain. She can smell the burnt flesh, hear the screams, feel the heat lick at her skin.

He tells her how the Mad King laughs. An evil laugh. 

Just like the monsters that cursed her when she was a child.

6.

They are almost seventeen when Robert’s Rebellion ends.

Jaime is called the Kingslayer. “I couldn’t let him live,” he tells her. “He was going to kill so many people.” She kisses him and holds him, wanting nothing more than to take his pain away. _Kingslayer_. 

_And what a king,_ Cersei thinks bitterly to herself. _If Jaime had stabbed the Mad King through the belly, would they have praised him?_ She tells him that he is a hero and did nothing wrong, all while combing her fingers through his golden hair.

All is not lost though. She is Queen, just as the old crone predicts.

Robert is handsome enough. With her cunning mind and his charisma, the Kingdom will flourish under their rule. Jaime hates the idea of her marrying someone who isn’t him, but she reassures him with kisses that she is his, and he is hers.

They are each other’s shadows and reflections, meant to be together forever.

The monsters never speak again when she becomes Queen.

**Bran**

The King comes to Winterfell and brings with him half of King’s Landings court. As interesting as King Robert is, Bran finds that the Queen fits her role more than the King. She is golden as they say and when she first stepped out of the wheelhouse, Bran does not believe that this is the woman that killed the Mad King.

The story is told to every child. How the golden lioness of Casterly Rock was promised to the dragon prince before he refused and ran away with the she-wolf, leaving her in the clutches of the Mad King. His Lady mother told them the sweeter version but Bran heard the truth from his Lord father’s soldiers. Something in her snapped, they said, after she witnessed the murder of Lord Rickard and Lord Brandon, her frail mind snapped.

His Lord father found her sitting on the Iron throne, a piece of it draped across her lap and the Mad King crumpled on the ground.

_They call her Kingslayer behind her back. They say she would kill her husband if she could,_ Bran thinks as he climbs one of the abandoned towers.

“I hate it here Jaime… what if he finds another Lyanna?”

_The Queen? Is she with someone?_

If someone answers her, he cannot hear. Grabbing the window’s ledge Bran pulls himself up. The Queen is by herself, hunched over and clutching her stomach. She moans in pain and shifts, biting her lip. “Your Grace?”

Her eyes snap open and she screams when they meet his. Startled, his grip fails and suddenly he is falling. Soft hands grip his forearms and Bran is quick to grip them. “What where you doing?!” The Queen demands, “spying?! No… no I won’t let them take Jaime from me!” Frightened, Bran’s grip loosens but despite his fear, pity takes hold of him when the Queen meets his eyes.

“How old are you boy?” She asks.

“Ten,” Bran says, shaking.

Her emerald eyes shimmer. “The things I do for love,” she whispers. She shoves him out, and the ground meets him quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> In retrospect I should have posted this first then linked... next time.
> 
> I have no knowledge on mental illness, so if I offend, I apologize.


End file.
